


The Commander gets turned into a girl

by SuperRad



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRad/pseuds/SuperRad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander gets turned into a girl. Turns out he's a slutty girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you check chapter two I did a version with male pronouns for the Commander!

Jimmy rapped his metal knuckle against the bedroom door. “Commander, if you’re sick enough to spend another day in bed you should probably go see a doctor.”  
There was a shuffling noise from within and the Commander’s voice was suddenly right up against the door. “I’m not really sick…Can you keep a secret?”  
“Sure. What’s the matter? Did you get it caught in your zipper again, because I can-”  
“No, shut up, that only happened once! Just…brace yourself,” Jimmy sighed and the door opened. “That warlock, that frickin’ warlock turned me into a girl!” She fumed.  
Jimmy somehow managed to hold back a laugh, giving his best serious face. “Maybe we should go to the lab.”  
Jimmy locked the lab door and the Commander turned to face him. “C’mon Jimmy, you’ve gotta fix me! Use some science or something,” She threw up her hands in frustration. “I can’t stay like this.”  
“I’ll see what I can do, Commander." Jimmy said and set to work. After about an hour he leaned back and said: “Well, somehow this seems easy enough to reverse. I should have a serum within a few hours.” He poured some green stuff into some purple ooze and sat it in a beaker over a flame.  
“Thanks, Robot. You’re the best.” She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back against the lab bench.  
Taking in his new curves, a smile starting to spread across his lips. “You look different.”  
“Well, duh.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Maybe we can make the most of the time we have left?”  
"Robot, I'm-"  
“Weren’t you telling me the other day how if you ever got turned into a girl all the things you would do?”  
“Yeah, but I wasn’t actually a girl at that point. It’s far less exciting when it’s actually happening,” She blushed as Jimmy started to kiss her cheek. “Besides, it’s kinda weird, isn’t it?”  
Jimmy put his arm around her back and pulled her close. “You’re doing it with a robot, I think the situation is already fairly weird.” He pulled her in for a kiss, their tongues sliding comfortably in each other's mouths.  
"That's uhh-" She was cut off when Jimmy started to palm her breast. Her nipples started to peek through the thin blue rashguard and Jimmy rubbed his thumb over them. He enjoyed the way she squirmed and blushed.  
"Oh this is weird." She complained pointlessly as Jimmy hoisted her to sit on the edge of the bench. He pressed kisses up her thighs before pulling off her underwear. She looked down and squeezed her thighs together. "It's too weird!"  
Jimmy rubbed his hand along her belly and kissed her again, and her thighs began to part. She was nervous as Jimmy's hand started to make its way down, but gasped as he brushed gently against her lips. He parted them and started to rub her clit, making her sigh and wiggle against his fingers. She became increasingly wet as Jimmy rubbed, until he pushed aside some papers and test tubes to lay the Commander back. It didn't really work and she was hunched awkwardly against the wall but at least Jimmy could lean his head down now.  
The Commander almost gasped as she felt Jimmy's cool tongue exploring her, lapping softly at her hole before moving up to kiss and love her clit. His finger trailed down and entered her, pumping in and out slowly while he licked her clit.  
“How are you so good at that?” The Commander whined. “It’s crazy, you’re shit at blowjobs but you’re really, really-“ She trailed off into a high frustrated noise as Jimmy pulled his mouth away.  
“That’s not a very nice thing to say.” He curled his finger into her lazily. “I seem to have programming relating to this activity. I guess the Professor hoped I would be a straight robot. Maybe you should ask him next time I get an upgrade?”  
“Y-yeah, okay, just please-!” Jimmy dipped his head back down but before he could start she pressed forward and ground eagerly against his tongue. She moaned loudly as Jimmy pushed back, licking her energetically as he fingerfucked her. He really did seem to know what he was doing and finished her off with short laps of his tongue, feeling her clench and spasm around his fingers as she came loudly.

  
“Jimmy, what is that noise?" Eaglebones said loudly as he and the other two Aquabats entered the lab. "Whoa!" They reeled back in shock. "Umm, sorry I...Is that a girl?” Ricky asked meekly.  
“Yes.”  
“Why is she dressed like the Commander?”  
She flushed but stood up shakily, not bothering to cover herself. Her breasts heaved as she panted. “I’m…a big fan. The um, Commander is my favorite one of…you guys.”  
"Oh. Well um, he's sick. I think." Ricky gaped.  
"That's okay. I like the rest of you guys a lot, too." She said quietly, walking towards them. "A whole lot. I could show you, if you want?"  
Ricky, Bones and Crash exchanged glances and huddled together in the corner.  
"She's kinda weird looking." Eaglebones whispered.  
"No she's not, she looks exactly like the Commander." Crash said.  
"That's what I mean!" He exclaimed.  
"That's harsh dude." Ricky said. "We've never had a groupie before." He said seriously.  
"It's alright. I mean, she wants to." Crash pointed out.  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Don't be lame, dude." Eaglebones scoffed and walked over to the Commander. “Heh, you know what I always wanted to do to the Commander?” He looked right at her. "Kneel down." The Commander blushed bright red but did so. Eaglebones grinned, opening the Commander’s mouth with his thumb, working himself out of his fly with the other hand. The Commander opened her mouth obediently and Bones grinned as he rubbed his dick over her lips. His cock was suddenly plunging into her mouth and pressing into the back of her throat. She gagged and pulled back from the intrusion, trying to regain composure and starting to suck his dick properly. “Just to shut him up for a bit.”  
The Commander frowned, hurt by Eaglebones' comment but there wasn't time to argue with him. The others were watching eagerly and Crash shifted from foot to foot. "I want a go!" He blurted out suddenly. The Commander coughed - he'd seen Crash's dick before and it was pretty big. Still, she had already come this far, why stop now? She pulled off of Bones' dick with a pop, attempting to be seductive when she breathily said: "Lay down."  
Crash pulled off his pants eagerly and laid on the floor, his erection laying against his tummy. She was still fairly wet, so sliding down his shaft was easier than he thought it would be but the Commander still hissed and wriggled down slowly. She leaned forward, her breasts pressing into Crash's face as she bracing herself on one hand to take Bones' dick in her mouth again.  
"Oh man..." Crash groaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into her.  
"C'mon dude, let me in." Ricky whined. He was tired of just jerking himself off and nudged his dick in next to Eaglebones', forcing the Commander to stretch her mouth open further to accommodate both.  
"Ugh, don't crowd or anything." Bones grunted, annoyed by the intrusion. "She's got another hole, y'know."  
Ricky paled, balling his hands into tight fists. "I can't do that, it's disgusting!"  
"Fine. You're such a wimp." Eaglebones looked around the lab. "Hey Jimmy, you got any lube?"  
"W-why would I?"  
"Aww c'mon Jimmy, we know you and the Commander..." Ricky made a kissy face and Jimmy sputtered, going bright pink. He shuffled over a drawer and tossed Bones a tube of lube.  
"Yeah, too bad for you huh? He's totally in love with Jimmy." Eaglebones cooed in the Commander's ear as he made his way around her back. He spread the lube over his dick but then frowned and turned to Jimmy. "Hey, he's not going to be happy you were doing stuff with this girl."  
"He's not going to be happy we had sex with a groupie and didn't invite him." Crash mumbled and Ricky looked down awkwardly in shame.  
"I'm sure he'll forgive us." Jimmy said hurredly and that was good enough.  
The Commander whined around Ricky's cock as Bones started to work a lubed finger into her ass, then another and suddenly his cock was sliding deep into her. She felt so full, three cocks fucking her simultaneously from all ends, the two down below throbbing so close together inside. Wetness leaked out around Crash's balls as he made a low growling sound and slowly rocked up into her. His mouth and teeth found her nipples and started to nip and suck at them and she pressed desperately into it.  
"I can't believe you're taking this." Bones' voice was high and he struggled to fuck her with Crash's dick filling her cunt.  
The Commander's clit was aching for attention and the pressure of Bones slamming into her from behind was making her push up against Crash's body, her clit rubbing against his skin. The Commander practically shouted and Ricky's cock flopped out of her mouth, the sensation of two dicks fucking her and the friction against her sensitive clit causing her to reach her peak, cumming in short spams, waves of pleasure coursing through her.  
The tightness was incredible and Bones and Crash both groaned and came, filling both her holes with hot, sticky spunk. Bones pulled out abruptly and staggered over to rest against one of the lab benches. The Commander panted, pleased to find herself being cuddled in Crash's big arms. Eventually he shifted and got up, leaving the Commander lying on the floor.  
Ricky was standing there impatiently, dick still hard. The Commander rolled onto her back and motioned him over.  
Her cunt was flushed dark pink, puffy from being fucked so hard and dribbling cum. "Oh, gross." Ricky complained for a second before closing his eyes and sinking into the soft wet heat. He could feel her cunt still twitching but he only thrust a few times before he too came. The Commander panted tiredly and closed his eyes but was surprised to suddenly feel another body on top of her.  
"One more?" Jimmy asked and the Commadner smiled. Jimmy fucked her slowly and gently, rubbing over her clit in slow circles with his fingers. He tried to angle his robot dick into her just right and continued to stroke her clit gently. She shuddered, a gush of wetness accompanying her groans and whimpers and she arched up to clutch at Jimmy's back. He hummed quietly and they wanted to kiss but refrained.

  
"Um." Eaglebones said when she finally stood up. "Thanks."  
"That's okay." She smiled. "Tell the other guy I said hi."  
"Well I have some science to do so-" Jimmy cleared his throat.  
"Bye, lady." Crash waved and the other men shuffled out of the room.  
The Commander sighed and slumped into Jimmy's arms. He rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "The serum is ready."  
"Thanks, Robot." She looked up at him. "That was pretty wild." She was starting to blush and shift nervously. "I hope you're not mad that um-" She stuttered. "I didn't mean to cheat on you, it just kinda-"  
"Well...it's a special case. If I got turned into a human I might do the same." He said thoughtfully. "But don't get used to it."  
"Thanks, Jimmy." She grabbed his chin with her forefingers and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
"You know, you don't have to take it right now..." Jimmy grinned and trailed his hand down her new body.


	2. The Commander gets turned into a girl (but he's got male pronouns this time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as before but with new exciting pronouns.

Jimmy rapped his metal knuckle against the bedroom door. “Commander, if you’re sick enough to spend another day in bed you should probably go see a doctor.”  
Thise was a shuffling noise from within and the Commander’s voice was suddenly right up against the door. “I’m not really sick…Can you keep a secret?”  
“Sure. What’s the matter? Did you get it caught in your zipper again, because I can-”  
“No, shut up, that only happened once! Just…brace yourself,” Jimmy sighed and the door opened. “That warlock, that frickin’ warlock turned me into a girl!” He fumed.  
Jimmy somehow managed to hold back a laugh, giving his best serious face. “Maybe we should go to the lab.”  
Jimmy locked the lab door and the Commander turned to face him. “C’mon Jimmy, you’ve gotta fix me! Use some science or something,” He threw up his hands in frustration. “I can’t stay like this.”  
“I’ll see what I can do, Commander." Jimmy said and set to work. After about an hour he leant back and said: “Well, somehow this seems easy enough to reverse. I should have a serum within a few hours.” He poured some green stuff into some purple ooze and sat it in a beaker over a flame.  
“Thanks, Robot. You’re the best.” He let out a sigh of relief and leant back against the lab bench.  
Taking in his new curves, a smile starting to spread across his lips. “You look different.”  
“Well, duh.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Maybe we can make the most of the time we have left?”  
"Robot, I'm-"  
“Weren’t you telling me the other day how if you ever got turned into a girl all the things you would do?”  
“Yeah, but I wasn’t actually a girl at that point. It’s far less exciting when it’s actually happening,” He blushed as Jimmy started to kiss his cheek. “Besides, it’s kinda weird, isn’t it?”  
Jimmy put his arm around his back and pulled him close. “You’re doing it with a robot, I think the situation is already fairly weird.” He pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues sliding comfortably in each other's mouths.  
"That's uhh-" He was cut off when Jimmy started to palm his breast. His nipples started to peek through the thin blue rashguard and Jimmy rubbed his thumb over them. He enjoyed the way he squirmed and blushed.  
"Oh this is weird." He complained pointlessly as Jimmy hoisted him to sit on the edge of the lab bench. He pressed kisses up his thighs before pulling off his underwear. He looked down and squeezed his thighs together. "It's too weird!"  
Jimmy rubbed his hand along his belly and kissed him again, and his thighs began to part. He was nervous as Jimmy's hand started to make its way down, but gasped as he brushed gently against his lips. He parted them and started to rub his clit, making him sigh and wiggle against his fingers. He became increasingly wet as Jimmy rubbed, until he pushed aside some papers and test tubes to lay the Commander back. It didn't really work and he was hunched awkwardly against the wall but at least Jimmy could lean his head down now.  
The Commander almost gasped as he felt Jimmy's cool tongue exploring him, lapping softly at his hole before moving up to kiss and love his clit. His finger trailed down and entered him, pumping in and out slowly while he licked his clit.  
“How are you so good at that?” The Commander whined. “It’s crazy, you’re shit at blowjobs but you’re really, really-“ He trailed off into a high frustrated noise as Jimmy pulled his mouth away.  
“That’s not a very nice thing to say.” He curled his finger into him lazily. “I seem to have programming relating to this activity. I guess the Professor hoped I would be a straight robot. Maybe you should ask him next time I get an upgrade?”  
“Y-yeah, okay, just please-!” Jimmy dipped his head back down but before he could start he pressed forward and ground eagerly against his tongue. He moaned loudly as Jimmy pushed back, licking him energetically as he fingerfucked him. He really did seem to know what he was doing and finished him off with short laps of his tongue, feeling his clench and spasm around his fingers as he came loudly.

  
“Jimmy, what is that noise?" Eaglebones said loudly as he and the other two Aquabats entered the lab. "Whoa!" They reeled back in shock.  
"Umm, sorry I...Is that a girl?” Ricky asked meekly.  
“Yes.”  
“Why is he dressed like the Commander?”  
He flushed but stood up shakily, not bothering to cover himself. His breasts heaved as he panted. “I’m…a big fan. The um, Commander is my favorite one of…you guys.”  
"Oh. Well um, he's sick. I think." Ricky gaped.  
"That's okay. I like the rest of you guys a lot, too." He said quietly, walking towards them. "A whole lot. I could show you, if you want?"  
Ricky, Bones and Crash exchanged glances and huddled together in the corner.  
"She's kinda weird looking." Eaglebones whispered.  
"No she's not, she looks exactly like the Commander." Crash said.  
"That's what I mean!" He exclaimed.  
"That's harsh dude." Ricky said. "We've never had a groupie before." He said seriously.  
"It's alright. I mean, she wants to." Crash pointed out.  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Don't be lame, dude." Eaglebones scoffed and walked over to the Commander. “Heh, you know what I always wanted to do to the Commander?” He looked right at him. "Kneel down." The Commander blushed bright red but did so. Eaglebones grinned, opening the Commander’s mouth with his thumb, working himself out of his fly with the other hand. The Commander opened his mouth obediently and Bones grinned as he rubbed his dick over his lips. His cock was suddenly plunging into his mouth and pressing into the back of his throat. He gagged and pulled back from the intrusion, trying to regain composure and starting to suck his dick properly. “Just to shut him up for a bit.”  
The Commander frowned, hurt by Eaglebones' comment but there wasn't time to argue with him. The others were watching eagerly and Crash shifted from foot to foot. "I want a go!" He blurted out suddenly. The Commander coughed - he'd seen Crash's dick before and it was pretty big. Still, he had already come this far, why stop now? He pulled off of Bones' dick with a pop, attempting to be seductive when he breathily said: "Lay down."  
Crash pulled off his pants eagerly and laid on the floor, his erection laying against his tummy. He was still fairly wet, so sliding down his shaft was easier than he thought it would be but the Commander still hissed and wriggled down slowly. He leant forward, his breasts pressing into Crash's face as he braced himself with one hand to take Bones' dick in his mouth again.  
"Oh man..." Crash groaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into him.  
"C'mon dude, let me in." Ricky whined. He was tired of just jerking himself off and nudged his dick in next to Eaglebones', forcing the Commander to stretch his mouth open further to accommodate both.  
"Ugh, don't crowd or anything." Bones grunted, annoyed by the intrusion. "She's got another hole, y'know."  
Ricky paled, balling his hands into tight fists. "I can't do that, it's disgusting!"  
"Fine. You're such a wimp." Eaglebones looked around the lab. "Hey Jimmy, you got any lube?"  
"W-why would I?"  
"Aww c'mon Jimmy, we know you and the Commander..." Ricky made a kissy face and Jimmy sputtered, going bright pink. He shuffled over a drawer and tossed Bones a tube of lube.  
"Yeah, too bad for you huh? He's totally in love with Jimmy." Eaglebones cooed in the Commander's ear as he made his way around his back. He spread the lube over his dick but then frowned and turned to Jimmy. "Hey, he's not going to be happy you were doing stuff with this girl."  
"He's not going to be happy we had sex with a groupie and didn't invite him." Crash mumbled and Ricky looked down awkwardly in shame.  
"I'm sure he'll forgive us." Jimmy said hurredly and that was good enough.  
The Commander whined around Ricky's cock as Bones started to work a lubed finger into his ass, then another and suddenly his cock was sliding deep into him. He felt so full, three cocks fucking him simultaneously from both ends, the two down below throbbing so close together inside. Wetness leaked out around Crash's balls as he made a low growling sound and slowly rocked up into him. His mouth and teeth found his nipples and started to nip and suck at them and he pressed desperately into it.  
"I can't believe you're taking this." Bones' voice was high and he struggled to fuck him with Crash's dick filling his cunt.  
The Commander's clit was aching for attention and the pressure of Bones slamming into him from behind was making him push up against Crash's body, his clit rubbing against his skin. The Commander practically shouted and Ricky's cock flopped out of his mouth, the sensation of two dicks fucking him and the friction against his sensitive clit causing him to reach his peak, cumming in short spams, waves of pleasure coursing through him.  
The tightness was incredible and Bones and Crash both groaned and came, filling both his holes with hot, sticky spunk. Bones pulled out abruptly and staggered over to rest against one of the lab benches. The Commander panted, pleased to find himself being cuddled in Crash's big arms. Eventually he shifted and got up, leaving the Commander lying on the floor.  
Ricky was standing there impatiently, dick still hard. The Commander rolled onto his back and motioned him over.  
His cunt was flushed dark pink, puffy from being fucked so hard and dribbling cum. "Oh, gross." Ricky complained for a second before closing his eyes and sinking into the soft wet heat. He could feel his cunt still twitching but he only thrust a few times before he too came. The Commander panted tiredly and closed his eyes but was surprised to suddenly feel another body on top of him.  
"One more?" Jimmy asked and the Commadner smiled. Jimmy fucked him slowly and gently, rubbing over his clit in slow circles with his fingers. He tried to angle his robot dick into him just right and continued to stroke his clit gently. He shuddered, a gush of wetness accompanying his groans and whimpers and he arched up to clutch at Jimmy's back. He hummed quietly and they wanted to kiss but refrained.

  
"Um." Eaglebones said when he finally stood up. "Thanks."  
"That's okay." He smiled. "Tell the other guy I said hi."  
"Well I have some science to do so-" Jimmy cleared his throat.  
"Bye, lady." Crash waved and the other men shuffled out of the room.  
The Commander sighed and slumped into Jimmy's arms. He rubbed his back and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "The serum is ready."  
"Thanks, Robot." He looked up at him. "That was pretty wild." He was starting to blush and shift nervously. "I hope you're not mad that um-" He stuttered. "I didn't mean to cheat on you, it just kinda-"  
"Well...it's a special case. If I got turned into a human I might do the same." He said thoughtfully. "But don't get used to it."  
"Thanks, Jimmy." He grabbed his chin with his forefingers and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
"You know, you don't have to take it right now..." Jimmy grinned and trailed his hand down his new body.

 


End file.
